


Duffels

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [172]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, i dont even know, im sorry, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where they exchange bags</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duffels

Clint stared at the contents of his duffel bag once more. This was not his bag. It looked like his bag. Even had the same tacky little Vegas keychain hanging on the zipper. But the stuff inside wasn’t his.

He knows this because a.) there’s a framed mint condition issue no. 247 Captain America which is one of only five copies left. (The reason why Clint knows that is irrelevant.) b.) there had to at least be three unassembled pistols in there and Clint obviously prefers his bow. c.) there were 2 pieces of underwear inside, which Clint hoped was clean, and everybody knows If Clint ever forgot to bring anything, it’d be his underwear. And d.) there was a joy buzzer inside and when he pressed it - yep, there goes his lights.

What kind of weirdo carries around stuff like this anyway?

—-

Phil knew that this was not his bag as soon as he lifted it off of the belt. It was the wrong weight. Naturally, his first thought was a paranoid one that involved spies and treachery and AIM getting their hands on valuable intel. And then he remembered that, oh yeah, he didn’t bring any valuable intel with him.

So Phil did the sensible thing and waited for his bag, leaving the bag that looked like his on the belt.

But hours had passed and his fellow passengers had left, leaving him and the bag alone in the baggage claim. Phil sighed, taking the bag when it passed him again. He supposed the next logical step was to find whoever owned this bag and hopefully they had his bag.

—-

Phil opened the bag and his eyebrows rose. Phil Coulson was not an easy man to surprise but this bag apparently had exceeded expectations. The owner of this bag either owned a custom arrow shop or had a really weird hobby.

Inside was a bunch of shafts with different ends. There were others that had cylinders, spheres, a complicated arrowhead with lots of smooth lines, and was that-? Yes, that’s a flash drive. Oh, and look. There’s a scope. Wonderful. Now all that’s missing was the bo-

The doorbell ringing shook Phil’s thoughts. He frowned, taking the sidearm from his holster and looked through the peephole. A man, maybe around late 30’s, blond, probably trained, stood outside Phil’s door.

"Uhm, hello?" The stranger called out. "Is anyone here? We switched bags."

"How did you find me?" Phil asked.

The man scratched the back of his head “I-um- I have a tracker in my bag.”

Phil glanced over to the bag, emptied out on his kitchen table. "Look, I know you opened the bag. I did too. And by the contents, you’re either some kind of cop or a really intense cosplayer. And those arrows aren’t exactly out of beta yet, so I’d like to have them back please?"

Phil opened his door slightly, just enough for him to look outside. The man gave him a little wave, shrugging the duffel bag higher on his shoulder. “We both know you have a gun behind the door. And ill surrender myself to a weapons inspection if thats what it takes to get my bag back.”

Phil stepped aside to let the man inside, his gun still close to him.

"So what’s up with the guns? This doesn’t look like a geek’s den." The man said, looking around.

Phil ignored that comment and held out his hand for the guy to hand him his bag back. The man did so without another word. “Your duffel’s in the kitchen. I’m sorry I went through your things.” Clint waved a dismissing hand in front of his face. “No need. I went through your bag too. We’re even.”

"Why do you have so many different arrows?" Phil couldn’t help his curiosity.

"Why don’t you?" The man grinned at Phil as he put his arrows back in his bag. "Nah man, I prefer using a bow and arrow than a gun. Call me old fashioned."

Phil snorted, unable to help himself, he rolled his eyes.

"What about you and the Cap comic? That must have been worth a fortune, huh?"

"That’s classified information."

The man laughed. “You’re funny. I did not expect that. I’m Clint, by the way. Clint Barton.” "

Phil Coulson. " Phil gave him a nod and a smirk.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Phil Coulson. And thanks for taking care of my bag for me. Maybe we’ll see each other again?" Clint was grinning at him.

Phil thought about it for a while before smiling “Maybe.”

"Cool. I’ll see you around. And remember: I know where you live. " He leered before going out the door with a laugh, obviously pleased with himself. Phil’s shoulders shook with amusement, utterly charmed.

**Author's Note:**

> [here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/110266272801/my-laptop-is-broken-and-its-gonna-be-gone-for-10)


End file.
